


他的男孩

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	他的男孩

他的男孩  
预警：  
1、囧一/马一3那个P  
2、少量囧马  
3、有点重口，不要随便点

从李敏亨抱怨他有一个年上的追求者，到他现在天天秀恩爱，才过了多久？

其实徐英浩也记不太清楚了，总之不是很长。

他的表弟李敏亨是一个挺秀气的韩国孩子，和徐英浩不一样，小时候长的是粉嫩可爱，有不少人虎视眈眈的盯着，不过徐英浩受李敏亨父母所托，全给他拦下来了。再长大点也还是可爱，却是个纯种的top，这点倒是像他。

兄弟俩追求者都很多，一般他也不会格外在意，但是对文泰一，徐英浩确实是有印象的，这要源于李敏亨抱怨这位追求者的措辞。

李敏亨说，最近有一个比他大几岁的同事在追求他，因为经常喜欢扑上来抱他，还要摸他的耳朵，令他十分困扰。

口嫌体正直吧，徐英浩腹诽，别人不知道他还能不知道？您李敏亨年纪轻轻就拿到的跆拳道黑带是用来给bottom性骚扰用的吗？

当然，知道是知道，但是这和亲眼见到还是不一样的。

徐英浩不知该抱怨周末让李敏亨加班的自己的老爸，还是抱怨做完工作决定顺便叫上李敏亨一起回家的自己，或者首尔这该死的温暖的暖气，再或者找不到李敏亨决定去卫生间顺手解决生理问题自己。

寒冬腊月，空无一人的写字楼的卫生间隔间传出规律的响声，他家表弟那副和外表完全不符的低沉嗓音正发出撒娇似的声音，而另一位主人公压抑着传出小声的啜泣。

徐英浩叹了口气，老老实实在门口给里面自己的亲表弟守门，但是他得承认那声音相当动听。

过了一会李敏亨出来了，紧跟着的是一个个子不高的男人，走路姿势有点一瘸一拐的，眼睛周围红的像个老实的兔子，倒是看不出来比李敏亨大五岁，嘴唇被李敏亨啃的红肿却泛着水润的光泽。

李敏亨完全没有注意到不远处的徐英浩，带着稍微抱歉的语气说泰一哥对不起，而另一位，大概就是李敏亨的恋人文泰一了，用稍微带一点沙哑的声音小声说没事呀，不用道歉。

 

就算徐英浩再怎么心大也不可能在这个时候还走上去尴尬相认了，李敏亨大概是送他男朋友回家去了，徐英浩独自一人回到家里。

那天晚上李敏亨也没能回家。

 

文泰一有一个年下的男友。

李敏亨是他没办法抗拒的小可爱类型，白皙的皮肤，笑起来脸上有两个柔软的酒窝，耳朵好像没有软骨似的，浑身上下都透着可爱。

这样可爱的男朋友对他一撒娇，他就没有任何办法了，其实文泰一本人是比较保守的类型，不过男朋友是加拿大韩裔，长得可爱却是热情做派，又或者是刚刚脱离处男身份食髓知味的小男孩？总之这位男友什么都好，只有一点不好就是需求太多了。

有时候办公室没人的时候甚至会拖着他去卫生间做爱，他想不通这孩子小小的身板怎么能抱着他做半个多小时，但李敏亨确实是那样的，只不过这个小处男，无论是持久度还是尺寸都非常出色，技术却不是很好。

最开始的时候还有过出血事件，后来倒是好点，可是他还是时常被弄得很疼。

但这些都不是什么大问题，李敏亨这样可爱的男孩，又有谁能够拒绝呢？

如果没有认识徐英浩的话。

认识徐英浩纯属是一个意外，李敏亨有个表哥这件事他早有耳闻，李敏亨算是个彻头彻尾的兄控，对这个表哥依恋到甚至他作为男友都有些吃醋的地步，不过李敏亨告诉他，他和表哥都是纯top，让他不要介意。

决定跟李敏亨同居之后，两人就认真选好了房子，临到搬家的时候，李敏亨却有了急事，最后叫自己的表哥来帮他。

他就是那样认识徐英浩的。

徐英浩是美籍韩裔，这两兄弟也不知道为什么都跑回首尔来，但文泰一也没有太在意，两个男人搬家倒也不算特别辛苦，事后他请徐英浩吃了晚餐，又加了好友。对方是个骨子里透着温文有礼的标准绅士，后来也见过几面，年龄差的不太多，文泰一也说不上他们是怎么发展成可以倾诉心事的朋友的。

徐英浩笑起来的时候，嘴唇会弯成一种猫咪一样可爱的弧度，文泰一承认他对这种类型毫无抵抗力，抱着一丝男朋友的家人也应该相处好的侥幸心理在偷偷开小差。

有些事情，本来不觉得有什么，但就怕对比。李敏亨不分时间地点的求欢，曾经看来是热情可爱，在徐英浩的对比下，确也逐渐变成不够体贴温柔的行为。

争吵就是那样发生的。

一次两次，一直到这一次，李敏亨赌气说了分手，文泰一惊慌失措，一时间竟然只能想起向徐英浩求助。

就在这里，他和徐英浩第一次见面的地方，他和李敏亨的家里。

徐英浩说，敏亨技术很差吧？圈子里的人都这么说的，他是不是经常弄得你很痛？

他说，敏亨人缘很好呢，如果是我的话，至少不会在工作时间里求欢，影响泰一哥的正常生活呢。

他说，不如我们打个赌吧，我现在告诉敏亨你病了，如果他真的很爱你，就会来制止我们，如果他没有来，泰一哥就跟我试一试吧？

 

李敏亨一直很信任自己的表哥。

他很小的时候，父母因为工作的原因满世界飞，就把他托付给了姨母一家，从小他就把徐英浩当做自己的亲哥哥。

哥哥什么都很优秀，长得高，又帅，成绩好，工作能力强，艺术也搞得不错，还很照顾他，李敏亨在很长一段时间，都对徐英浩几乎是言听计从。

所以和男朋友吵架这种事也要跟哥哥商量。

其实他隐隐的有一点感觉，或许自己的男朋友是对徐英浩有一点好感，但李敏亨也不是特别在意，说实在话，要不是他和徐英浩都是top，也许他自己也会喜欢上徐英浩，不如说从小就崇拜徐英浩到不行的李敏亨，根本想不出什么样的人能够拒绝徐英浩。

那一次争吵之后他脱口而出了分手，其实心里后悔到不行，徐英浩说帮他去问问。

李敏亨有些丧气道，最近他和泰一哥因为性事有些不愉快，对方会不会因为这个原因想要和他分手。

徐英浩沉默了一会，说，这样吧，我去帮你试探一下他，要是他心里还是只有你，肯定会拒绝我。

慌乱中的李敏亨感觉到有些不对，但还是同意了。

毕竟哥哥怎么会害他呢？

 

徐英浩的吻和李敏亨不一样，具体什么地方不一样文泰一也不好说，李敏亨总是着急的，在他还没有完全准备好的时候就进入，所以也不是每一次都是从接吻开始的。

而徐英浩的吻好像是在慢条斯理的品尝什么珍馐，他的舌头轻轻顶开他的牙齿的时候，温暖的手掌挑起了他的上衣，却只是温柔的抚摸着他的后背。徐英浩啃咬他的乳头的时候，力道不轻也不重，是一种刚好让他想要推开又不忍推开的力道，也不会像李敏亨那样，口/交的时候只想着怎么尽快结束，舌尖从龟头下方的沟壑扫过去的时候，文泰一差点尖叫出声。

大概是徐英浩太会调情了，他的后方被徐英浩耐心的扩张了，每一片花瓣都舒展开来，文泰一在这一天以前从来没想过自己的耳朵也会那么敏感，徐英浩的舌尖探进他的耳洞也让他想要尖叫，他早已经忘记了李敏亨可能会回来的事，感觉自己像一块在高压锅里被炖的又软又烂的豆腐，轻轻一戳就要溢出汁水，于是他搂着徐英浩的脖子，气喘吁吁的说道。

“进来，求求你，进来。”

不要管什么男朋友，什么李敏亨，什么吵架了。

求求你，进来。

徐英浩吻了吻他汗湿的鼻头，然后把他翻过身去，用那早已准备好的凶器狠狠地埋进他的体内，文泰一这时候感觉徐英浩像是李敏亨的表哥了，徐英浩深入的动作又重又狠，几乎和李敏亨如出一辙，但又有不同的地方，李敏亨很少能找到他的敏感点，但徐英浩几乎很快就找到了，并且每一下都碾压过去。

文泰一被徐英浩从后面进入，此时正对着卧室的大门，恍惚间他留意到卧室的门不再是紧闭的，兴许是楼上装修的声音遮掩了开门的动静，文泰一看见那开了大概四五厘米缝隙的门外露出一角明黄色的外套。

是他给李敏亨买的。

然后他听见徐英浩在他的身后，用那种他曾经心动过的宠溺的声音说道，“敏亨，不进来一起吗？”

 

李敏亨从未见过自己的男朋友露出那样的表情。

发出动人的喘息声，哥哥的手在他身上就好像是弹奏乐器一样，稍微用力一点，泰一哥就发出不同的曲调。

泰一哥从来都没有在他身下露出过那样的表情。

其实文泰一还穿着长裤的时候他就已经在外面了，文泰一背对着他， 而徐英浩一边亲吻着文泰一，一边用那双带着微微上挑的眼睛注视着他，李敏亨看不懂那里面到底有什么深意。

他从未听过文泰一发出那样的喘息，就好像他从未见过文泰一浑身上下都浮现出情欲的潮红，也好像文泰一从没有对他说过，求求你，进来。

他们做爱的时候，文泰一也会射，偶尔发出吃痛的闷哼，也让李敏亨非常动情。

但他不知道文泰一也会这样动情。

也许就是这样的原因让他一直在外面眼睁睁的看着自己的恋人和自己的哥哥做爱，而徐英浩叫他的时候，他发现自己的下身早已经硬了。

文泰一看到他的表情有些惊慌，但那惊慌很快又被情欲污染。徐英浩一只手扶着文泰一的腰，慢慢的抽送着，然后另一只手像小时候帮他穿衣服那样，帮他解开外套的扣子。

李敏亨挥开徐英浩的手，自己解开了牛仔裤的拉链，心里又带着点火气，就按着文泰一的头准备操他的嘴。

但是徐英浩又拦下了他。

“这样多没有情调，敏亨，已经不是小孩子了，这是你的男朋友，不先亲亲他吗？”

文泰一的眼神带上了一丝可怜楚楚的讨好意味，总是这样，看起来好像是文泰一倒追他，但是其实这哥哥就是个撒娇鬼，每天都在无意识的撒娇，李敏亨不知向谁发火，有些窝火的啃了上去，一点血腥气从文泰一的嘴唇上蔓延过来，李敏亨拽着文泰一的手，放在了自己硬挺的下身上。

“敏亨，不照顾一下泰一哥的乳头吗？因为敏亨的缘故颤颤巍巍的立起来了，在等着你的宠幸呢。”

徐英浩拉着李敏亨的手放在了文泰一的乳头上，李敏亨平时总是不敢下手的样子，所以实际上文泰一也不会获得什么快感，此时有些生气了，狠狠地拧上去时，文泰一反而发出了一点情动的闷哼。

李敏亨现在是真的生气了，低声骂了一句操。

文泰一不知该怎么面对他，徐英浩的阴茎还在他体内律动，干脆俯下身舔舐李敏亨的阴茎。

但是徐英浩却把他抱了起来，交到了李敏亨手里，文泰一一百多斤的人，在他们手里好像是递了个毛绒玩具一样轻松。

然后徐英浩说，“敏亨，平时不是总是把泰一哥弄疼吗，现在你来做，我教你。”

文泰一有些无措的想要回头看看李敏亨的表情，却被徐英浩按了下来，紧接着徐英浩的阴茎又堵住了他的嘴。

现在他没办法说话了，徐英浩却完全不复刚才的温柔，他的尺寸太大了，文泰一光是含着就已经很艰难，他却还在毫不体贴的抽送，龟头抵住喉咙的时候文泰一反射性的想要干呕，但是下一次抽送又来了，只能努力的适应。

但徐英浩的声音却是一如既往地温柔，他像耐心的小学老师一样，认认真真的教着李敏亨如何找到他的敏感点。

不知过了多久，李敏亨终于射在了他的体内，而徐英浩也毫不留情的在他嘴里释放出来，浓稠的精液呛得文泰一嗑出了眼泪，李敏亨把他扶了起来，小心翼翼的擦掉他脸上的泪水和精液，然后轻轻的吻了上来。

文泰一听见自己小声说道，敏亨你不要生气。李敏亨轻轻的摇摇头，也不知道是不要还是没有生气的意思，于是文泰一试着抱了上去，李敏亨却温柔的在他耳边说道。

“泰一哥，我哥哥的精液好吃吗？”

文泰一有些僵硬的转过头，李敏亨的温柔并未抵达眼底，徐英浩的阴茎又从后面抵了上来，语气听上去心情很好。

“敏亨，要不要试试一起进来？”

这建议让文泰一的大脑有点没办法理解，不过徐英浩很快用行动向他解释了，他进入以后却并没有开始动，而是继续把自己的手指朝里探去。

文泰一从未想过自己的身体能容纳这么多东西，李敏亨和徐英浩的尺寸都不算小，也许真的会死的恐惧让他试图向李敏亨求助，但刚才李敏亨遗留在他身体里的精液成了润滑，徐英浩的手指还在艰难的探进去，李敏亨漫不经心的安抚着文泰一的阴茎，告诉他不要怕。

“不要，敏亨，求求你……”

“泰一哥刚才也是这样求英浩哥操你的吗？”

李敏亨抬起文泰一的一边大腿，然后把那坚硬的龟头顶进了他软热的后穴。

“不……啊……不行……真的好痛……敏亨……”文泰一从喉咙里挤出一点点哀鸣，疼痛使他没有一丝挣扎的力气，身体从未撑开到这种地步，他在徐英浩的怀里不住的颤抖着。

徐英浩伸手抚慰了文泰一的阴茎，李敏亨也被夹得有点痛了，只好放缓语气让文泰一放松点。文泰一稍微缓了一会，刚有一点懈怠，徐英浩就给了李敏亨一个颜色，于是李敏亨一狠心顶了进去。

“啊啊——”文泰一疼的尖叫了一声，额头上冒出冷汗，连勃起的阴茎都软了下来，头抵在李敏亨的肩窝不住的抽冷气，三个人都有些紧张，但徐英浩相对更有经验一些，过了一会就开始在里面缓慢的研磨起来。

感受到文泰一渐渐放松后，李敏亨也不再忍耐，架着文泰一的腿弯和徐英浩一起默契的抽送起来。

最初的不适过去之后，后穴被撑的满满的快感竟然源源不断的传来，文泰一恍惚中感觉李敏亨吻了自己，他听见自己用带着情欲的声音说，敏亨，可以原谅我吗。

而李敏亨用黑葡萄似的水汪汪的眼睛看着他，说，泰一哥，对不起。

-END-


End file.
